Oblivious
by Atsuna Kigama
Summary: "Just how much insensitive Ritchie is!"


_**Oblivious**_

Summary : "Just, How much insensitive Ritchie is?!"

Disclaimer : I didn't own these guys, I only own the story lol xD

Warning : Boys Love, Harem!

Youtubers in this story

Ritchie : ItsRitchieW

Austin (Panda) : PandaFire11

Michael : OmegaGamingLP

Mario : 3am gaming

Colin : OrangePrince22

Atsuna : I don't know why I created this but I just thought it worth to try :'3

Enjoy !

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

.

.

.

"Yayyyy! I want to exploreeee!" Ritchie said energetically. Michael chuckle hearing it.

"I know, bud. I'm excited as well" Michael said with pleased tone.

"I'm kinda excited too actually" Austin said happily as well

"I'm excited too" Mario said in soft tone, but he has a pleased smile on his face.

"Well I guess I am too" Colin said nervously

"Am I the only one who's afraid something bad might happened?..." Colin said nervously as he keep looking over his shoulder.

"It's fineeeeee!" Ritchie said childishly as they walk to the forest, the place they agreed to be camping together.

"It has good view!" Austin reassure Colin as he roughly pat him on the shoulder.

"Look how much he's having fun right now…" Austin whisper quiet loudly for all of them to hear expect the one and only oblivious Ritchie.

They look at the ball of sunshine now bathing on the sunlight, making him shine even lighter. Ritchie smile dangerously too happy for his own good (and everyone's health) as he turned his body to look at them with wide arms.

"C'mon guys! Don't be so stiff! Everything is going to be alright!" Ritchie said still smiling.

They all hold their breaths looking at the holy but deathly scene in front of them. They quickly snapped back to the reality realizing that now Ritchie is looking at all of them with his light blue eyes shining with worry.

"Are you guys alright? You guys just blank out for a second there" Ritchie said nervously with a nervous smile, still visible worry.

Michael coughed and said "Well, it's nothing. C'mon we go to go" He said as they hurry catch up with Ritchie. Ritchie smile happily in return,

"Alright then!"

.

.

.

.

They arrived inside the forest as they already set up 3 camps. One for Austin and Michael, One for Mario and Collin, and One for only Ritchie (Despite Ritchie's protest that is). They gather in circle of the firework they made. Ritchie sigh, clearly displeased.  
"I don't need my own camp you know? I can just be with one of you guys camp's" Ritchie blabbered, annoyed

"I mean, it's not like I didn't wanted it, of course I wanted it. But I felt bad!" Ritchie said nervously. Austin 'ck-ck' in displeased and playful tone

"I didn't know you could be this rude to all of us after we gave up the camp" Austin shake his head with a glint of mischief on his eyes

"What? No! I mean-" Ritchie blabbered nervously.

Mario said as he bite the marshmallow they baked before, "It's alright, Ritchie. We think that's the only best option in here" He said as he glance at the others who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Why is it the best option?" Ritchie ask, confused.

"Just…Don't think about it, Ritchie" Colin smile nervously at him. Ritchie nodded his head slowly, clearly still suspicious "Alright then…"

"ANYWAY! What we're gotta do now?" Austin said happily.

"Sleep?/Call it a day/Rest?" Michael, Mario, and Colin said at the same time

"Whoa whoa! Chill guys!" Austin said while laughing

"Hey, what about horror stories? I think this is the right time for horror stories" Austin said while smirking

"Whaatttt…../Eek!/nooooo" They all whined expect Colin who just squeaked.

Ritchie stared at Colin with amaze eyes,

"Woooaaahhh! Did you just squeaked?" Ritchie said as he start getting too close to Colin's personal space. His light blue eyes shining while staring straight at Colin's eyes. Colin squeaked once again as he averted his eyes in bashful way

'Too close…' Colin think, shy.

Ritchie now stare at Colin's like he's the most interesting and fun thing he ever found.

"You're so cute, Colin!" Ritchie said with happy smile as he pinched Colin's right cheek.

"Ow…" Colin mumble in pain.

"Are you hurt?" Ritchie ask, worried. Colin laugh nervously

"No, I'm al-" Without any hesitatement, Ritchie kiss softly Colin's right cheek with gentleness.

"Alright now?" Ritchie said as his eyes innocently looking at him with worry.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-wh-wh-wha" Colin said, stuttering. The others quickly take Colin away from Ritchie.

"ANYWAY! About the story.." Austin said loudly as he gather all atentions from the other. He's clearly not jealous of Colin who got kissed on the cheek from Ritchie or anything, Psh!

"They told me once that this forest is haunted with ghost of some granny who is a killer. She killed everyone that came here. Maybe that's why everytime someone came to the forest they never come back." Austin explained carefully, almost in creepy way

"Wait wait….You're telling me we're gonna camping in some creepy apparently haunted forest? Why did you want us to be in this place if you knew it was haunted" Michael said panickly.

"It's just a rumor" Mario said to reassure Michael

Colin gasped, "What?! Why did you do that?! You know i'm bad with this stuff!" Colin said panickly as well

Austin ignored Michael and said "I don't know, Colin" and shrug

Austin continues his story "If you want to call her, you have to say Granny 3 times" He finished the explanation.

Ritchie smirk devilishly hearing that "Granny….Granny…." He said slowly with still a smirk

They all widens their eyes as Mario quickly covered Ritchie's mouth. "Don't say that, Ritchie!" Mario warn him while whispering half loudly

"Granny…." Someone, it was definitely not one of them continue what Ritchie just say.

They all widen their eyes as they stayed quiet.

.

.

.

" _ **Run!"**_


End file.
